dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom for Anders
} |name = Freedom for Anders |image = Freedom for Anders.png |px = 260px |caption = Caption here |start = Anders, City of Amaranthine |end = Abandoned Warehouse, City of Amaranthine |prereqs = Unknown approval rating |location = City of Amaranthine |rewards = |previous = None |next = None |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Freedom for Anders is the personal quest for Anders, one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Anders has learned that his phylactery, a vial of his blood that allows the templars to track him down, is currently stored in a warehouse in the city of Amaranthine. The Warden can agree to help him recover it to progress the quest. Walkthrough An elven woman named Namaya can be found standing in the corner of Amaranthine, directly across from the pitch fork stuck in the tree. This is just past the Crown and Lion tavern if traveling counter-clockwise through the city. She informs Anders that the cache containing his phylactery is in the city's abandoned warehouse. Anders then tells the Warden that he or she deserves an explanation. To receive the highest approval from Anders choose: * "No! Not at all! Don't be silly." * "If that's what you want..." or "You're right. They have no right to control you." The party can then enter the warehouse, near Glassric the Weaponsmith's stand. Upon entering, no guards can be seen. The main room can be looted without interference, however upon entering the adjoining room, the party will encounter three templars, including Rylock. Rylock demands that the Warden hand Anders over to the templars. Choosing the following responses nets the highest approval from Anders as well as +1 approval from Velanna and causes the templars to attack the party. * "He has made a fine Grey Warden so far." * "No. He stays with us." Once the templars are defeated Anders initiates a conversation with the Warden. Choosing the following responses nets the highest approval from Anders: * "You're a friend. Friends stick up for each other" * "I never liked Templars that much" The other responses will gain a +6 approval from Anders, except for the second option, which only gives +1. Though the rest of the building may be looted, Anders' phylactery is not found. However, killing the templars eliminates further Chantry interference with Anders and the Warden. Upon returning to Vigil's Keep, Anders will thank the Warden for standing by him. Choosing to turn Anders in does not net loyalty with Oghren or Nathaniel. Oghren's loyalty remains unchanged, and Nathaniel's loyalty drops (-1). Rewards Items found inside the warehouse: Possible Random Drops: (see more under bugs) (Iron) Bugs *It is possible after speaking to the elf woman and learning about the warehouse that the warehouse door will still remain closed. Walking near the warehouse door results in Anders speaking a line, as if you had spoken to him, but without being able to enter the quest can never be finished. It is suggested you save your game before getting the quest, and then upon initiating it immediately check the door. Additionially, the console command: "runscript zz_coa_debug" can jump inside the warehouse. However, the looping dialogue and inability to enter from the outside will still exist. * A pair of otherwise unobtainable Templar Boots can sometimes be found as a random drop after killing Rylock. These boots can be worn but due to a bug they can not be seen and will make the character's lower legs invisible from the knees downward while wearing them. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Companion Side quests